You really hurt me
by Ran-Manwen
Summary: „Woman shouldn't be worse than an angel, whereas man should be only a little bit better than a devil." Contribution to Klonnie Week. Day 1: Dark!Klonnie


**Characters are the property of LJ Smith and CW TV. (and quote belongs to Nikolai Gogol)**

**A/N: My long absence in the TVD fanfictions isn't justified (even by my not-watching the 4th season and whole show) as I should keep updating but please forgive me nonetheless..**

**During reading I highly recommend listening to: Coldplay ft. Rihanna - "Princess of China" and Kyle La Grange - "Vampire Smile" (it's much better with it).**

* * *

„_Woman shouldn't be worse than an angel, _

_whereas man should be only a little bit better than a devil."_

_(Nikolai Gogol)_

Bonnie Bennett used to think that magic can solve all world problems. But now this way of thinking had to change. Her hiding place, her new home town was in danger. He was tracking her down. There was no chance to avoid unwanted meeting. She has already seen the first spectre of inevitable. His right hand, blond-haired and long-legged assistant and sister walking out from local pub with Bonnie's new and unaware friend Matt was only a prelude to a real row.

Since that moment she was expecting his own come-out any time, any day. And it enraged her because she knew he was somewhere in this town watching her increasing anxiety with pleasure.

Finally the day came when her tortures finished and her personal devil showed up leaning casually on her car in the middle of the school parking lot. Few lamps standing on the other end of the yard gave not enough light to see his face but Bonnie knew it too well to need any help with reading his expression.

"How did you find me?", she asked blandly deciding not to show him how really uncomfortably she felt in his presence.

"I'm not a man", he answered simply turning his greyish-blue eyes at her. As it should have told her everything.

Bonnie shivered instinctively cursing herself the same second when it happened. But it was just typical of Nick, whenever he appears, no matter how powerful the person really is, they feel tiny and meaningless.

Luckily, at least she was capable of keeping the eye contact.

"You really thought you can hide from me? In this dreadful little town?", his moves towards her reminded the predator circling his prey which only sent her back to the memories of crimes she must have witnessed. Dead bodies spread all across the continent, rivers of blood, ripped hearts. She felt tears coming to her eyes but pushed the feeling away answering coldly: "No."

"No one can run away from me! I'm a killer! I'm a murdering bastard, you know that", now there were only few inches between their bodies and she could have felt his hot breath on her cheek. His strong musky scent was wrapped around her and she fought not to surrender its deceptive safety. He held her chin up glaring right into her green orbits. "And there are consequences of breaking the heart of a murdering bastard."

"I just stepped away from your way."

"And what? Maybe I should have thanked you, hmm?", Bonnie knew this gleam in his eyes. Hopefully no human would have walked in the vicinity. Her silence seemed to motivate him to further speaking. "Do I have to remind you who wanted to make this acquaintance first? Who started it all?" 

She shook her head quickly.

No. He didn't have to do this. Reminiscence of their first meeting was still intense.

Young, nearly 16 years old girl trying to live to see another day while having the witch hunters always on her track. Without lastly died grandma who was her mentor and abandoned by her own mother in the early childhood. Finally her research of this poor excuse of parent was finished. She had stood on her doorstep only to hear that she couldn't have helped her. She was barely able to protect herself, having no power at all. Instead she gave her only child one advice. To find the man for whom she had worked once biding his terrifying father into tomb, which took all her power away. That was how Bonnie found her saviour, of this time, and doom, as she was about to find out.

"So now when we finally fixed who is responsible of this all, we can go further", his hand smoothly slid from under her chin down her swanlike neck and rested there.

"And why you're here?"

"We both know I don't grow attached easily but when I finally do...", his eyes roamed her body slowly, "...I do not give up it fast either."

She fought the primitive urge to gulp, to moisten suddenly dry throat. 

So.

She should have known better than that. He didn't miss her as a whole. He just yearned for her body. For this shell that was standing there beside him when he was murdering whole bars or villages. In which she was turning unable to help these innocent victims of his bad mood.

"I won't go anywhere with you. Not any more!" she hissed pulling in her voice all pain of this sea of dead faces she had seen and still kept seeing each night in her nightmares.

"My sweet little Bonnie..." his fingers graced skin of her neck slightly, "Did you forget that I always get what I want? Love, no need to make it harder than it already is.", they were still lingering on her throat as he circled her and stopped behind her back. "I really try not to bite your neck but it's so beautiful... And if you keep being this negative", here he snapped fingers of his second hand and from the corner walked the she-devil, Rebekah Mikaelson in person with Bonnie's newest friend, Matt, in the tight grip, "I'm gonna get drunk on his blood and kill the rest of the citizens." This time she let herself to swallow loud not sure of her own voice. She was fully aware of the grim on his face right now buried in her dark locks as he was trying to calm himself down inhaling the scent of her shampoo.

"So what are you going to do about that, my dear?" he asked conversationally.

* * *

**A/N: My inspiration by writing this one-shoot were few: first of all, I used there few quotes from Quentin Tarantino 'Kill Bill vol.1' & 'Kill Bill vol.2'; secondly, the amazing quote by Russian writer Nicolai _(English Nicklaus) _Gogol: „Woman shouldn't be worse than an angel, whereas man should be only a little bit better than a devil." _(I think it suits Klonnie so well!)_; and thirdly, mentioned at the beginning songs.**

**Thanks for reading and hopefully reviews :)**


End file.
